Noches de amor
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. ¿Que pueden tener en común un locutor conocido en Radio Beacon como "Felipe" y una mesera de una cafetería 24/7 llamada "La Torre STRQ"? En apariencia, nada. Pero los vínculos pueden aparecer donde menos imaginemos, sobre todo si surgen gracias a una de esas "Noches de amor". Arkos, Three-shot.
1. La Torre STRQ

**Noches de amor**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. ¿Que pueden tener en común un locutor conocido en Radio Beacon como "Felipe" y una mesera de una cafetería 24/7 llamada "La Torre STRQ"? En apariencia, nada. Pero los vínculos pueden aparecer donde menos imaginemos, sobre todo si surgen gracias a una de esas "Noches de amor". Arkos, Three-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de RT, no mío.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Nota:** Hare algunas referencias a canciones del mundo real, pero interpretadas por personajes de RWBY, que por cierto las canciones tampoco son mías, no tengo ningún talento en la música. Por eso improviso en ese tema.

¿Algo más que mencionar? Ah sí, decidí volver al fluffy que tanto escribía en mis inicios como ficker -antes del lemon, el yuri y demás cosas-, así que espero no les incomode tanta azúcar.

Algo más:

"Entre comillas" = narración de radio

Ahora sí, disfruten:

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "La Torre STRQ"**

* * *

La voz... una herramienta que cualquier persona con la capacidad de producir sonidos modulados con su boca lo puede lograr, con una capacidad de pronunciar palabras con una suavidad al oído equiparable al terciopelo si se logra adecuar la voz. Pero solo unos pocos logran ese nivel de persuasión.

Y en una cabina de una estación de radio, teniendo como fondo en la ventana que daba la vista al exterior una noche ya algo avanzada, donde una de esas pocas voces privilegiadas decía sus últimas palabras:

"Y esto ha sido "Mujer contra mujer" de la voz de Weiss Schnee aquí en Radio Beacon. Muchas gracias por escucharnos atentamente en esta noche. No se olviden de escuchar nuestra programación desde las 6 de la mañana, con diversos contenidos de diversión, información y relajación para todas las edades. Quiero agradecer a nuestro programador nocturno, Lie, sin el no sería posible esta transmisión, y de corazón le agradezco que haya pospuesto su luna de miel para apoyarme en este programa. Me despido con "Bésame" en la interpretación de Roman Torchwick, en lo que es su programa " _Noches de amor_ ". Yo soy Felipe, y que tengan felices sueños"

-Y... estamos fuera.

Una vez que la cabina salió del aire, el locutor dirigió palabra a su programador:

-Y, ¿que te pareció el programa?

-Ha mejorado según mi opinión, y no solo la mía, también según la audiencia: han aumentado progresivamente los niveles, lo cual es destacable teniendo en cuenta que tu espacio en radio es de 10 a 12 de la noche.

-Lo sé amigo, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado.

-De nada. Por cierto, ¿era necesario mencionar lo de la luna de miel?

-Por supuesto que sí. La gente tiene que valorar tu trabajo, sobre todo estando recién casado. Y por eso, ¿no te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta como en los viejos tiempos?

El aludido esboza una leve sonrisa:

-Lo siento Jaune. Tal como dijiste, ya me case, y sabes cómo se pone Nora si llego unos minutos tarde sin avisarle.

-Si, como olvidar cuando hizo que media policía de Vale te buscara creyendo que te habías perdido, cuando lo que había ocurrido fue que se reventó un neumático y te tardaste solo 10 minutos. Y eso que aun eran novios...

-Ok, supongo que entendiste el punto.

Después de esperar un par de minutos a que llegara Fox al relevo de Ren en la programación, los dos procedieron a despedirse para tomar cada cual su camino.

* * *

La radio tenía un poder interesante en las personas que participaban en esta, y él lo sabía muy bien: tras el micrófono el era "Felipe", el locutor capaz de tener a las chicas escuchándolo atentamente por un par de horas. Pero fuera del aire él era Jaune Arc: un chico rubio algo enclenque con una mala suerte en las relaciones personales. De hecho lo último que espero cuando le fue a pedir trabajo como locutor a Ozpin fue que le diera la barra nocturna en vez de ser el relleno de comedia barata d de la tarde.

Pero si así lo hizo fue porque Oz sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y no se equivoco.

Jaune estaba con esos pensamientos, caminando por las desiertas calles de Vale rumbo a su departamento ya a horas altas de la madrugada -normalmente pediría un vehículo, pero prefirió caminar para poder despejar la mente-. Estaba ya a un par de calles de su departamento cuando un local medianamente iluminado llamo su atención:

Se acerco un poco más, con la duda de si era algún bar y/o club ilegal, lo cual para su sorpresa no era así: se trataba de un café.

Al ojiazul le llamo la atención ¿un café abierto casi a la una de la mañana? Movido por la curiosidad -y el hambre- decidió entrar al singular local con un logo de una edificación algo inclinada, y cuyo nombre era "La Torre STRQ"

Al entrar y notar que es un lugar sencillo y con algo de calor de hogar, decide tomar asiento y esperar que alguien lo atienda -en caso de que efectivamente brinden servicio a esas horas- mientras observa el menú en la mesa y se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos hasta que una persona le dirige la palabra:

-Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Jaune reacciono y volteo para ver a una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, gorra y blusa de polo de color celeste y jeans azules tomándole la orden, quedando anonadado por un instante con la escena. De hecho, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría algo así.

-Oh, cierto, seria... un sandwich sencillo. Y... ¿de pura casualidad tienen malteadas?

-Si, si tenemos.

-Bien, en ese caso quiero una de pistache.

-¿Seria todo?

-Si, así es.

-¿A nombre de...? Perdón, es la costumbre. En un momento se lo sirvo.

Y la mesera procede a partir a la cocina, detalle que le llamo la atención a Jaune: al parecer era la única empleada del turno nocturno.

* * *

Unos 5 minutos después, ya tenía todo servido en su mesa.

Y al momento de probar tanto el sandwich como la malteada, sus ojos se abrieron ante el sabor que degustaba:

-Wow, esto es... delicioso.

-Muchas gracias-, responde la pelirroja, quien estaba lavando los pocos utensilios usados en la preparación.

Un tiempo después, una vez que el rubio termino de comer, se dirigió a caja para pagar:

-Realmente la comida estuvo deliciosa. No tengo problemas en admitirlo, y aun menos en dejar una propina...- observo la pequeña placa que portaba en la blusa- Pyrrha.

-Muchas gracias. Se hace lo que se puede para el cliente.

-Pues de ser así, se han ganado un cliente frecuente... no sé si sea el primero, pero de ser así tengan abierto, que volveré. Esto es mejor que comer sopas instantáneas.

-Por cierto, ¿no vas a pedir un vehículo para ir a tu hogar?

-No será necesario. Vivo a un par de calles. Lo cual me hace pensar: nunca había visto abierto aquí tan noche...

-Bueno, eso es porque el horario nocturno se inauguro esta semana, y de hecho eres el primer cliente.

-Pues por mi aseguro que no seré el ultimo. Es un lugar acogedor y muy apacible, supongo que mejor que en el día.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

-Lo se... En fin, tengo que descansar. Que pases buena noche Pyrrha.

-Igualmente, eh...

-Jaune, Jaune Arc.

-Bien, Jaune. Buenas noches.

Jaune ya iba camino a la salida cuando antes de salir se detuvo frente a la puerta e hizo alusión al sonido de fondo que amenizo durante su estancia, la cual reconoció de inmediato como parte de la programación de Fox en Radio Beacon:

-Por cierto, buena música.

Una vez que salió ya rumbo a su departamento, Jaune pensó en lo que había ocurrido.

Tal vez la espera había valido la pena.

Y el pensar caminando lo había llevado a un punto donde, sin buscarlo en ese momento, hallaría lo que le daría el complemento faltante para su vida.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. A ver si a alguien le gusta esto. Subire la continuación entre mas pronto me lo pidan. Y en caso de que falte algo, me lo dicen: ya hace rato que no subo historias de mas de un capitulo o one-shot que la neta he perdido un poco el toque. Ya sea para felicitarme o para reventarme, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	2. Amiga mia

**Noches de amor**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. ¿Que pueden tener en común un locutor conocido en Radio Beacon como "Felipe" y una mesera de una cafetería 24/7 llamada "La Torre STRQ"? En apariencia, nada. Pero los vínculos pueden aparecer donde menos imaginemos, sobre todo si surgen gracias a una de esas "Noches de amor". Arkos, Three-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de RT, no mío.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Nota:** Hare algunas referencias a canciones del mundo real, pero interpretadas por personajes de RWBY, que por cierto las canciones tampoco son mías, no tengo ningún talento en la música. Por eso improviso en ese tema.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente los aprecio. **TJMike** , no te preocupes, aquí aclaro esas pequeñas dudas que surgieron -prefiero que vaya implícito en el texto a revelarlo fuera de el-. Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo **Javii D. Katarina** –perdon por el retraso, mi vida laboral no me deja mucho tiempo-. Espero que les guste.

Algo más:

"Entre comillas" = narración de radio

Ahora sí, disfruten:

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Amiga mia**

* * *

Siempre se valora algo que haga reaccionar de manera positiva a los sentidos, sin importar la hora en la que se encuentran. Y por eso es en lo que se ha destaca entre los otros locales la cafeteria conocida como La Torre STRQ.

Fundada hace cerca de 25 años por cuatro individuos recien salidos de la universidad -de donde por cierto vino la inspiracion para el nombre- ahora es administrada por las hijas de los fundadores, quienes se encargan del negocio principalmente en las mañanas.

Sin embargo, al aumentar la popularidad del negocio, aumento la demanda y la ampliacion de horarios.

Y este momento se desarrolla gracias a esa ampliacion:

Una joven mujer de cabello naranja y ojos color turquesa, vestida de gorra celeste, blusa tipo polo del mismo color y jeans azules estaba lavando los ultimos platos de su turno, a la vez que escuchaba las transmisiones de radio programadas por el amor de su vida cuando llega una pelirroja de ojos verdes y el mismo atuendo entra a la cafeteria:

-¡Hola Nora!

-Hey Pyrrha llegaste.

-¿Algun problema?

-Solo un par de chicos que creyeron que era una facil: no me iban a convencer ni muerta.

-¿Y les dejaste claro el punto?

-Por supuesto: les dije que soy una mujer, casada, de 24 años, que trabajo aqui para ayudarle a pagar las cuentas aun pendientes de la universidad a mi marido y les amenace con romperles las piernas con un mazo si intentaban volver a propasarse.

-Y luego dice Ruby que porque en veces no se obtienen mas ganancias-, responde la Pyrrha rodando los ojos.

-Sabemos que ella haria lo mismo, con la legendaria "guadaña Branwen"-, responde Nora señalando al arma colgada cual espada de Damocles en la entrada de la cafetería –solo visible si se voltea a ver la entrada-, a lo que la aun soltera solo suelta un suspiro.

-En fin, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-De hecho no, quiero dejarte todo en orden para que no tengas problema en tu turno de cero clientes.

-En realidad si hay movimiento, aunque no lo parezca. Debo admitir que fue una buena idea de Yang el ampliar el horario.

-Por favor Pyrrha: ¿te quedan dudas de que lo hizo para tener mas dinero que gastar en antros?

-Pero bueno, funciona. Oh, por cierto, ya va a empezar "Noches de amor".

-Y empiezan las dos horas de babeo por Felipe...

-¡Que! Yo... yo no hago eso.

-Tu rostro sonrojado dice lo contrario. Si lo conocieras... Mientras tanto, ya se que hacer cuando mi Lie cuando llegue a casa...

-Nora, esa sonrisa tuya me da un poco de miedo.

-Oh, lo siento. Solo que, se me ocurrio darle una sorpresa a mi querido esposo una vez que llegue de la radio. Creo que con eso podria compensar la luna de miel pospuesta.

-Supongo que estas pensando algo que no quiero saber-, responde Pyrrha. -Hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana Pyrrha! Me pregunto donde guarde la lenceria sexy...- dice la pelinaranja mientras sale de la cafeteria y va rumbo a su hogar.

Por su parte, Pyrrha se queda escuchando tanto las canciones como la narracion de Felipe, al cual escucha de lunes a viernes desde que se animo a tomar ei inaugurado turno nocturno, hace ya cuatro meses.

Siempre se habia preguntado quien seria la persona tras del microfono: lo unico que sabia era que trabaja con el esposo de Nora y que de hecho ambos lo conocen desde que estudiaron juntos en la universidad -aunque Nora no la termino, ambos varones si se graduaron-.

Pero volviendo al tema: ninguna foto de el ni en los sitios web de Radio Beacon ni existencia en redes sociales -eso era un poco extraño-. Y sinceramente, queria conocerlo en persona.

Por el momento solo quedaba escuchar mientras el cliente del turno hacia su presencia.

* * *

-Hey Ren, no me habias comentado que en "La Torre STRQ" habian ampliado el horario a 24 horas.

-Bueno, la verdad no me imagine que pasaras por alli tan noche.

-Pero dejame decirte que el servicio en el turno nocturno es mejor aun que de dia, gracias a la encargada de ese horario: se llama Pyrrha.

A Ren le llamo la atencion ese dato: tendria que platicar de eso con su mujer. Era algo nuevo que Jaune se volviera a fijar en una chica, cosa que no hacia desde mucho tiempo antes de la graduacion... bueno, al menos sabe el nombre, tal vez sea un avance para sacarlo de la rutina de soledaden la que se había sumido.

-¿Y todos los dias vas alli saliendo de aqui?

-Bueno: es eso o cenar sopas instantaneas...

En ese momento, el scroll de Ren empieza a sonar, y al momento de abrirlo ve una imagen que hace que sus sentidos reaccionen:

Era Nora tomandose una selfie, acostada sobre la cama y vistiendo unicamente un conjunto de brasier y panties en color rosa, mientras que con un dedo de la mano que tenia libre enredaba un mechon de su cabello, añadido al mensaje de la foto "Te espero, mi pequeño perezoso".

-Eh, lo siento Jaune, me tengo que ir.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, todo esta... muy bien, hasta mañana.

Y Ren hizo una parada a un vehiculo para irse de inmediato, ignorando el recordatorio de Jaune de que el pelinegro tenia auto propio.

"¿Que seria tan importante como para arrancar asi?" Se preguntaba el rubio en su mente. Si el pasara por este tipo de situaciones -y mas aun en un entorno matrimonial-, entenderia la reaccion.

* * *

-Nunca me cansare de decirlo: deliciosa comida y excelente servicio.

-Pues muchas gracias-, responde Pyrrha.

-Incluso me hace recordar un poco a casa...

A la ojiverde le entro curiosidad que hablara una vez mas de su familia: siempre se expresaba bien de ellos y quería conocer un poco mas:

-¿Y, tu familia tambien es de Vale?

-No precisamente. Mi familia es de estilo un poco a la antigua: vive en un pequeño poblado a las afueras, son respetuosos de las tradiciones y de cantidad de integrantes bastante numerosa.

-¿Numerosa?

-Tengo siete hermanas.

-Auch.

-Lo se. Pero ahora me intriga saber, ¿y tu familia?

El rostro de Pyrrha se ensombrecio ligeramente, detalle que fue notado por Jaune:

-Em, si no te sientes comoda en hablar lo entiendo, no es necesario...

-No, de hecho si necesito desahogarlo con alguien de confianza... veras, soy hija de personas famosas en Mistral, y por eso yo lo era tambien. Practicamente era una celebridad, hasta aparecia de portada qen las cajas de los cereales. Sin embargo, el ambiente en un mundo asi es muy frio: nunca recibi un abrazo sincero ni una muestra de afecto, hasta que un dia, cansada de ese ambiente, sali hacia un lugar donde no me reconocieran. Asi llegue a Vale, y afortunadamente halle trabajo y alojamiento al conocer a Ruby y a Yang.

-Entonces ¿te estas quedando con ellas?

-Por el momento: nunca coincidimos al mismo tiempo, Ruby nunca esta alli en la mañana, Yang duerme desde que llega a media tarde hasta que se pone el sol, lista para ir de antro, y yo descanso en la mañana. Pero sinceramente, esto es mejor que el ambiente del espectaculo.

Jaune se queda pensando un momento, recordando el ambiente frívolo de los artistas en los festivales de radio, por lo que no puede menos que asentir:

-Entiendo lo que dices. Asi he visto que pasa en mi trabajo.

Un momento de silencio se produjo entre los dos:

-Cierto, ¿que clase de trabajo tienes para que pases por aqui casi a la una de la mañana?

Jaune decidio que era hora de revelar la verdad a alguien mas:

-Antes que nada lo aclaro: es algo completamente legal.

Ambos se rien un poco, logrando aligerar el ambiente.

-Y comprendo lo que me mencionaste hace unos momentos sobre el ambiente frio del espectaculo. Veras yo soy... locutor.

-¿Locutor?

-En Radio Beacon. De 10 a 12 de la noche.

Alli fue donde Pyrrha enlazo todos los cabos sueltos:

-¿Felipe?

-Asi es. Perdon por no revelartelo antes, peto no me gusta que la gente haga una distincion porque haga algo diferente. Por eso ni siquiera permito que suban una foto mia en el sitio web: solo soy alguien mas.

-No. No tienes por que disculparte. Gracias a eso, pude conocer a la persona en vida real, y no solo a una voz tras el microfono. Por cierto, lo de la radio… lo haces bien,- termina de decir la mistraliana con un ligero rubor en su rostro al recordar lo que Nora le dijo un poco mas temprano y ahora al tenerlo enfrente.

-Entonces, ¿no estas molesta?

-Para nada- responde con una sonrisa sincera, que tranquiliza al ojiazul. -Solo una pregunta, ¿por que Felipe?

-Bueno, ese es mi segundo nombre: Jaune Felipe Arc...

* * *

Ademas de la revelacion del trabajo del rubio, Jaune y Pyrrha siguieron hablando de muchos y variados temas: la edad -aunque Jaune no queria incomodarla con eso-, saliendo a luz que Pyrrha tiene 23, a diferencia de Jaune, Ren y Nora con 24; que Pyrrha por lo mismo de su pasado no tuvo mas que los estudios academicos basicos, motivo por el cual trabaja en un cafe con nombre de sede de superheroes tipo X-Ray & Vav ***** ; y sus respectivas fobias: ella a las flechas -motivo por el cual ni siquiera ve las competencias de tiro con arco- y el las hogueras -asi que esta descartado de invitarlo a un campamento, por mas que en otro universo el sea el lider de uno-.

Y asi pasaron las horas:

-Esa cancion, se me hace conocida-, señala la ojiverde.

-Oh si, se llama "Amiga mia". La canta, si mal no me acuerdo… Belladonna Blake.

-Ya me acorde donde la oi. Le gusta a Yang.

-¿La cancion?

-Y la chica tambien.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su platica que la nocion del tiempo la habian perdido por completo:

-Pyrrha ya llegue...

-¿Ruby? ¿Que no son las dos de la mañana?

-De hecho... ya son las seis.

Tanto Pyrrha como Jaune voltearon a ver el reloj, que para sorpresa de ambos confirmaba lo dicho por la ojiplata.

-Wow, el tiempo se fue volando...

-Un momento. Pyrrha, ¿quien es el?

-Tranquila Ruby. El es el cliente que me visita cada noche.

-Jaune Arc, un gusto.

-Bueno, supongo que aparte de la interesante platica que tuvieron, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, es hora de que vayan a descansar. Ambos.

Con eso estaban por retirarse cuando empieza a sonar la cancion de "Mujer contra mujer", provocando que Ruby se sonroje, detalle notado por el par de desvelados antes de partir.

* * *

-¿A Ruby… le gusta Weiss?

-No solo eso: en su cuarto tiene un dakimakura de ella y esta en tramites de obtener el pasaporte atlesiano para intentar concerla en persona y ligarla.

-Supongo... que en veces hay cosas que uno no querria saber.

Y asi continuaban con su platica hasta llegar al edificio donde Pyrrha compartia departamento, el cual estaba incluso mas cerca de "La Torre STRQ" que el de Jaune.

-Bueno, supongo que hasta mañana.

-Espera-, responde Pyrrha.

Y sin pensarlo mucho le da un beso en la mejilla a Jaune, quien a pesar de la brevedad del momento sintio ese agradable calor.

-Ahora si, hasta mañana Jaune-, se despide para posteriormente entrar al edificio, feliz del torrente de emociones que habia sido esa noche.

Por su parte Jaune caminaba rumbo a su propio departamento aun con el recuerdo de ese beso y acariciandose la mejilla de cuando en cuando. Lo que antes era una posibilidad ahora era una realidad: se habia enamorado de ella.

Y se fue dando gradualmente, como en el titulo de su programa, gracias a las "noches de amor".

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 *** Me pregunto si alguien capto de una vez por todas la referencia de "La Torre STRQ". Por si acaso no, por eso esta esta nota :P**

 **En fin, espero que les haya ustado este capitulo también. Espero sus reviews, y si lo hacen pronto, hare alo de tiempo para subir el capitulo final -lo siento, desde el principio lo tenia proyectado para tres-.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Llegaste a mi vida

**Noches de amor**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. ¿Que pueden tener en común un locutor conocido en Radio Beacon como "Felipe" y una mesera de una cafetería 24/7 llamada "La Torre STRQ"? En apariencia, nada. Pero los vínculos pueden aparecer donde menos imaginemos, sobre todo si surgen gracias a una de esas "Noches de amor". Arkos, Three-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de RT, no mío.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Nota:** Hare algunas referencias a canciones del mundo real, pero interpretadas por personajes de RWBY, que por cierto las canciones tampoco son mías, no tengo ningún talento en la música. Por eso improviso en ese tema.

Muchas gracias por tu review **Javii D. Katarina.** Si, lo sé, quise manejar los capítulos así para poder hacer énfasis en los momentos icónicos, además para la comprensión de los diferentes eventos que suceden alrededor de Jaune y Pyrrha. Lo sé, falto el beso –no solo en mejilla-, pero ahí viene, es lo único que puedo decir…

Espero que les guste a todos.

Algo más:

"Entre comillas" = narración de radio

Ahora sí, disfruten:

* * *

 **Chapter 3: "Llegaste a mi vida"**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos siete meses desde el contacto inicial con Pyrrha, en donde progresivamente Jaune fue desarrollando sentimientos por ella. Debido a esto, y confuso en cuanto a qué hacer, decidió platicar en la cafetería -eso sí, un sábado en la mañana para mantenerlo en secreto- con su compañero en cabina y mejor amigo fuera de esta, ambos sentados en una mesa aparte de la cafetería, que por ser fin de semana no tenía mucha afluencia:

-Y entonces, ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes?

-Cada noche que he pasando aquí con ella -platicando, lo aclaro- me convence mas y mas de lo que siento, en especial el día que Nora y tu nos dijeron la noticia: no puedo evitar mirarla y sentir algo. Son ya siete meses Ren, ¿que se supone que debo hacer?

-Sencillo: ¡DECLARATE YA!

Se escucha una voz desde el otro extremo de la cafetería, correspondiente a una pelinaranja con las huellas de la noticia ya palpables: un vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo -que aunque quisiera no le permitirían hacer cosas más pesadas que limpiar la barra, bajo pena de no comer pancakes por los meses restantes de gestación-.

-Nora…

-Je, lo siento- le sonríe nerviosamente a Ren antes de continuar dedicándose a su actividad.

En verdad hay costumbres que ni la maternidad puede quitar.

-Si en situaciones normales me pregunto cómo le haces para soportarla, no sé como la estas librando con el embarazo-, replica el rubio conociendo el carácter de la ahora embarazada.

El futuro padre baja la mirada y esboza una pequeña sonrisa:

-Pues, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es mi esposa, madre de mi futuro hijo, es natural sobrellevar la familia. Ese lazo de amor nos une. Y fuera de broma, Nora tiene razón: declárate. Yo lo hice, y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo-, viene una rubia de ojos color lila con los sandwich y las malteadas para ambos hombres, -además, a diferencia de Ruby o de mí, no tienes que viajar hasta Atlas o Menagerie para declarártele a tu waifu. Solo es cuestión de que te fajes los pantalones, te pares frente a ella y le declares tus sentimientos.

-¿Así le hiciste con Blake?

-Bueno, nada que unas bebidas con cierto contenido alcohólico no pudieran ayudar a que ella cediera... lo realmente difícil fue visitar a sus padres en Menagerie, que me aceptaran y poder mantener nuestra relación lejos de la prensa.

-Supongo que al menos Ruby no sufrió tanto...

-De hecho la paso peor aún: se infiltro como bailarina del staff de Weiss en sus conciertos en Vale, tuvo que soportar a la tsundere esa hasta que la logro ablandar, y debido a que las relaciones LGBT están prohibidas en Atlas no pueden ir allá, para tristeza de Weiss. Afortunadamente Ruby ha estado allí para consolarla y por eso ahora son la pareja que son.

Un momento de silencio se produjo en la cafetería, en donde el rubio empezó a pensar, mientras las otras tres personas lo miraban en espera de una reacción:

-Creo que en comparación del caso de ustedes, yo no tengo pretexto alguno para no decirle a Pyrrha. Tengo un plan: pero necesito de la ayuda de todos ustedes...

* * *

 **Un par de días después**

Ya era bastante noche del lunes, casi llegando a martes, cuando la ultima canción de una serie de tres estaba por terminar, y nuestro locutor favorito estaba empezando a sudar frio. Sin embargo no había vuelta atrás, el plan debía continuar:

Ruby le había conseguido el mejor ramo de rosas rojas para Pyrrha.

Yang le había enviado informe de que la ojiverde efectivamente fue a trabajar a "La Torre STRQ" -aparte de que las primas le prestaron la cafetería para esta ocasión en especial-.

Y por su parte Nora acompañaba a la nativa de Mistral, a pesar de no estar dentro de su horario de trabajo.

No podía defraudar a tanta gente... ni a su corazón.

-Ren, ¿alguna vez te sentiste con unos nervios tan grandes, al grado de pensar que orinar en tus pantalones era una buena idea?

-Tu bien sabes que si-, responde el pelinegro serio.

-Oh cierto, lo olvidaba: cuando le pediste matrimonio.

-Y tú aun no llegas a ese paso, así que toma el micrófono y hazlo como te lo propusiste.

-Wow, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta convicción de voz.

-Deja tú la convicción, estamos a punto de entrar al aire.

-Oh, cierto.

Y ambos procedieron a tomar sus posiciones en cabina para el último segmento en ese noche...

* * *

-Nora, ¿no crees que el permanecer tanto tiempo despierta le puede hacer daño al bebe?

-No hay problema por eso Pyrrha, además he esperado aquí gracias a que mi Lie dijo que pasaría por mí después de salir de su trabajo. Así que es mejor estar aquí que en otro lugar.

-Si tú lo dices...

En eso se termina la serie de canciones que había programadas:

 _"Y esta última canción se titula "Al fin te encontré" en la voz de Adel Velvet. Ellas son un dueto femenino que ha conquistado los oídos de los habitantes de Vale con su más reciente éxito. Muchas gracias a todos por su preferencia aquí en Radio Beacon..."_

Se produce un momento de pausa, a lo que Pyrrha se pregunta qué está ocurriendo:

 _"Antes de terminar "Noches de amor", en esta ocasión quiero mandar un mensaje en particular: durante los últimos meses después de terminar en la estación, he llegado a una cafetería. Al principio fue la casualidad -y el hambre- lo que me llevo allí, pero poco a poco la calidez de la persona que me atendía fue captando mi atención –y eso a pesar de que soy despistado-. Y puedo decir sin lugar a dudas, que me he enamorado de esa persona…"_

La ojiverde empezó a sonrojarse intensamente al entender a lo que el se refería en plena radio:

 _"Así que: Pyrrha, la siguiente canción que va a sonar en la radio no te la dedico como locutor, como Felipe; sino mas bien te la dedico como Jaune Arc, como quien realmente soy. La canción es realmente apropiada, se llama "Llegaste a mi vida". Es dedicada para ti Pyrrha, en un momento te visitare para hacerte una pregunta muy importante. Audiencia, disculpen las molestias causadas, esto es Radio Beacon, muy buenas noches."_

La pelirroja estaba en shock al escuchar esa declaración -o al menos parte de ella- cuando empezaron a sonar los acordes correspondientes a la canción:

* * *

 **Canción: Llegaste a mi vida**

 **Link en YouTube: watch?v=mRvCE9pzFYM**

 _._

 _"_ _Hay cosas en la vida_

 _que no puedo explicar_

 _por ejemplo tu llegada a este mundo"_

 _._

 _"_ _Quiero tenerte en mis brazos_

 _constantemente, más y más_

 _porque eres parte de mi_

 _(porque eres parte de mi)_

 _y no te voy a dejar"_

 _._

 _"_ _Un día vas a darte cuenta_

 _lo que sufro yo por ti_

 _cuando lloras tú me duele el corazón"_

 _._

 _"_ _cuando yo miro al espejo_

 _tu rostro aparece, más y más_

 _porque eres parte de mi_

 _(porque eres parte de mi)_

 _y no te voy a dejar..."_

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Porque tú llegaste a mi vida_**

 ** _mi persona consentida_**

 ** _yo soy tu mejor amigo_**

 ** _eso fue mi destino"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Porque tú llegaste a mi vida_**

 ** _eres lo que más quería_**

 ** _un regalo de Dios_**

 ** _lo que más anhelo_**

 ** _un ángel del cielo"_**

* * *

Pyrrha tenía los ojos bastante acuosos por la serie de emociones que estaba viviendo: Jaune se había interesado de verdad por ella cuando -a diferencia de otras personas- él no tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Pero lo hizo de corazón, detalle que hizo que se fijara en él. Y ahora tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad al saber que el sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 _"_ _Mi vida no es igual si tú no estas_

 _pero estás aquí y ahora soy muy feliz_

 _soy muy feliz..."_

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Porque tú llegaste a mi vida_**

 ** _mi persona consentida_**

 ** _yo soy tu mejor amigo_**

 ** _eso fue mi destino"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Porque tú llegaste a mi vida_**

 ** _eres lo que más quería_**

 ** _un regalo de Dios_**

 ** _lo que más anhelo_**

 ** _un ángel del cielo..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Un ángel del cielo."_**

* * *

Pyrrha seguía como si estuviera en otro mundo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al locutor del que se había enamorado con un ramo de flores en sus manos:

-Pyrrha...

-Jaune...

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin percatarse que allí estaban tanto Ren -quien había venido con Jaune- como Nora, quien veían con una sonrisa la escena.

-Pyrrha...-el rubio se acerca a ella, entregándole el ramo de flores, los cuales acepta con gusto -son para ti.

-Gracias, son hermosas.

-Sabes, hay algo que he querido decir... hace tiempo... Pyrrha Nikos... ¿te... te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella tenía muchas formas de demostrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero se decidió por la más directa:

Toma el rostro de Jaune y lo acerca para besarlo en los labios por primera vez en sus vidas -y anhelando que no fuera la última-.

Después de unos cinco segundos, proceden a separarse, para ahora si decir la respuesta en forma verbal:

-Si, si quiero.

Y así procedieron a darse otro beso, a lo que Ren, al ver que la misión fue un éxito, le hizo señas a Nora para que se retiraran de la cafetería, a pesar de que ella quería seguir viendo más.

Pero termino por comprender que el momento era de Jaune y Pyrrha, así que era mejor dejarlos solos.

En cuanto a los aludidos... ni cuenta se dieron cuando la otra pareja se marcho. Estaban ocupados demostrándose, de manera sana y decorosa, todo lo que habían sentido en esas noches de amor.

Noches donde se forjaría un vínculo tal que nada, ni siquiera la muerte, podría separar.

* * *

 **FIN…**

 **o mas bien,**

 **EL INICIO**

* * *

 **Díganme si quieren que haga una continuación con este fic, al principio me había propuesto que fueran tres capítulos, pero dependiendo de sus comentarios veré si hago una secuela, eso si, si la hago incluiré al pequeño ser que esta -en el fic- a unos meses de nacer: si, hablo del bebe de Ren y Nora. Y si quieren, pueden mencionar que genero, look y actitud de sus progenitores quieren que tenga.**

 **Por cierto, si les gusto la letra de la canción, pueden buscarla como "Bobby Pulido Llegaste a mi vida". Quise ponerla debido a cierta nostalgia que tengo en estos momentos, quería recordar esos tiempos, así que me pareció apropiado ponerla como un pequeño homenaje. Si eres originario por el rumbo del noreste de México y/o la comunidad mexicana de Texas, quizás te sonara algo conocido esta canción, y me entenderás.**

 **Por cierto, algún día quisiera dedicar esta canción a la mujer con la que me termine enamorando. Aun no la hallo, pero algún día lo hare. Y esta canción la dedicare.**

 **En fin, ya fue suficiente de mis dramas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y dependiendo de lo que me digan en sus reviews hare una secuela. Saludos.**


End file.
